


A Day Together

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Picnic, implied sex, taking care of sick Dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen takes his sick lover out on a picnic, despite all of Dorian's whinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeradae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/gifts).



For the first time in a while the two had some time to themselves and Cullen was determined to make a day out of it. He slaved away in the kitchen, cooking small meals, putting together some fruit, some wine, although considering how much Dorian loved to drink, it might’ve been a mistake. He packed the basket on the table and grabbed a huge blanket and made his way to the car.

Dorian on the other hand was sleeping in. He was recovering from the worst cold he’s had in a while and he was sure it was Sierra who got him sick. 

“Wake up sleepy head.” Cullen nudged Dorian, who grumbled a curse and turned around. “I’ve made plans for us. It’s been a while since we spent a whole day together.”

“Great, you made plans for _us_ , without running them by me first. What if I intended to die of this horrible cold? Did you think of that?” Dorian pulled the sheets over his head. He could hear Cullen complaining, guilting him. Soon it wasn’t just Cullen at his bedside. He could feel the wet nose of a dog pressed against him. Her shrill whine was enough to get him out of bed. “I hope you two are proud of yourselves. I’ll make sure to give you this cold; you know, since I love you so much.” Dorian threw the covers off of him and stumbled to the bathroom.

“You’re not even sick anymore.” Cullen laughed.

“I’m sick, you’re just too blind to see it.” Dorian feigned a series of coughs and slammed the bathroom door closed. 

Cullen made the bed while Dorian took his unusually long shower. This of course, gave Cullen enough time to get a few more things ready for their picnic. By the time Dorian had left the bathroom Cullen had already gotten everything ready.

“Oh, mother, you shouldn’t have.” Dorian rolled his eyes as he took the clothes Cullen had set out for him. “I’m more than capable of picking out my own set of clothes you know. Would you like to help me get dressed too, or is your thing strictly removing them?”

“Well, I figured since you were still sick and all, I’d help you out.” Cullen laughed. “Do you want a something to eat before we leave?” 

“No, let’s just get whatever you have planned out of the way.” Dorian walked past Cullen as if he weren’t in the room. Cullen sighed as he followed behind with Lady at his heels.

“I don’t have all day, Rutherford.” he complained at the bottom of the stairs.

“Keep your pants on, I’m coming.”

“Funny, usually when you’re coming you prefer my pants off.”  


“Maker, do you have to be so snarky all the time?” Cullen was starting to get annoyed, maybe he should’ve just let him sleep. Dorian was much more pleasurable to deal with when he woke up on his own. Cullen opened the door for Dorian, rolling his eyes as his lover blew a thankful kiss to him. 

“Such a gentleman, I might just keep you.”

“I come in a set. You keep me, you keep Paige and Kipper.”

“I can deal with that. Besides it seems Sierra and Lady have grown rather fond of you.”

Cullen locked the door behind them and followed Dorian to the car. He would’ve opened the door for Dorian, he wanted to spoil him today, but he didn’t want to hear another snarky comment.

“So, handsome, what plans have you made for us?” the seat belt clicked as he got himself situated in the passenger side seat.

“Well, not so much plans, it’s really only one thing. I’m sure you’ll love it though.” Cullen turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. Cullen seemed to be taking his time, it seemed to Dorian that he was going well under the speed limit.

“You plan on getting there today, right?” 

“Yes.” Cullen took a deep breath, telling himself he wasn’t going to turn back and head home as if he were reprimanding an unruly child; which at this point was true. It was another ten minutes before Cullen pulled into a parking space surrounded by trees. It was either a really romantic date, or Cullen planned on disposing of Dorian’s body.

Dorian stepped out of their car and looked at his surroundings. For a fall afternoon it was unseasonably warm. Cullen opened the trunk and pulled out the basket, the blanket and a small assortment of things in a small bag.

“Would you mind helping me, or are you too sick to carry these?”

“Well, now that you mentioned it, I feel a headache coming on.” Dorian chuckled as he took the heavy blanket from his lover. Now he was sure Cullen intended of disposing of him. “This is a rather large blanket, Cullen, what do you have planned?”

“It’s a surprise.” his response was a bit smug, but Dorian deserved it.

“Can’t be if you have a picnic basket.” Dorian walked ahead as if he knew where he was going.

Cullen smiled, enjoying the view of his lover’s ass. He thought about the naughty things they could’ve done while on their “romantic” date, but the thought of getting caught wasn’t something he looked forward to. Especially after that one time, his co worker walked in on them when they were enjoying each other’s company in Cullen’s break room. _Fucking, Jim._ Cullen never really cared for him, well to be honest, Cullen never really noticed him until that day he had his pants around his ankles and Dorian’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

“You can stop right here, if you’d like.” he called out to Dorian.

“I would’ve liked to stop two minutes ago.”

“I understand you’re recovering from a cold, but Maker, you don’t have to be so childish. We haven’t had time together without the girls and without work, so please just let me spend as much time as possible with you.”

The guilt in Dorian’s face was apparent. Cullen was right, he was alway right. Dorian had given him nothing but trouble since he had woken up, and Cullen deserved none of it. Dorian mumbled out an apology which Cullen accepted without giving him hell for.

“Now, give me the blanket.” Cullen reached out for the blanket.

“I’ve got it.” Dorian unfolded the blanket in such a grand manner you would’ve thought he was some sort of over the top magician. He straightened it out as Cullen set down the basket and began to remove the small meal he had prepared and the wine.

“Don’t make me regret bringing the wine.” he teased Dorian with the bottle.

“Would I ever?” Dorian thought about all the times he made a fool of himself in front of Cullen after drinking more than he should’ve.

Cullen handed him a plate and some utensils. Dorian picked some food out of the larger container set in front of them. “This isn’t bad, amatus.” he said in between bites.

“Thank you.” Cullen blushed.

“Could use a bit more spices, but I can’t fault you for that. Well, I could, but I won’t.”

“You kind of just did.” Cullen frowned.

“I jest. I do really enjoy it, enjoy this.” he leaned over and gave his lover a kiss on the cheek.

The two enjoyed their time together, occasionally laughing at people that walked by; making little stories about them.  
“I bet that one stays at home all day watching horrible soap operas.” Dorian snickered.

“You do that.” Cullen reminded him of his guilty pleasure.

“Well, we’re not talking about me now.” he huffed as he singled out another victim.

Cullen pulled out some fruit, which Dorian polished off rather quickly. “What’s in the bag, amatus?” Dorian eyed it suspiciously.

“Oh, it’s for you. I figured you needed something to cheer you up while you recover from this ‘dreadful cold’ as you so eloquently put it.” he opened the bag and pulled out a teddy bear and some cough drops and a get well card. “You’re lucky they ran out of balloons.” he grinned.

“Yes, lucky.” Dorian grabbed the teddy bear and the card. He opened the card and his face reddened as he read it.

_My love,_

_I hope this cold doesn’t last much longer because you have turned into an insufferable child. Maker, I swear Paige was never this bad and Sierra was nothing but a doll the whole time. I only hope you can tolerate me when I get this sick, because_ _I’m sure it will happen soon enough. Despite your snark and sass, I really enjoyed having you home for a few days. Maybe we can both take some time off of work and just spend the whole time together._

_I love you,_  
_Cullen_

“You’re such a sentimental oaf.” 

“I’m not the one hugging a teddy bear.” Cullen pointed out.

“He’s soft.” he rubbed his face on the bear’s fur. “Could’ve gotten a lion though, you know how much I love lions.” he insinuated.

Cullen groaned regretting the moment he had shared his nickname with him. Dorian wasn’t planning on ever letting that go. 

“Do you want to go back home?” he asked.

“No, I’ve grown rather fond of spending time with you.” Dorian leaned over, this time giving Cullen a more passionate kiss on the lips. “Thank you, amatus.”

“It was nothing.” Cullen pushed Dorian down and got on top of him.  
“Oh, we’re doing this now. In public? How scandalous.” he moaned as Cullen rolled his hips against his.

“Shut up before I change my mind.” he whispered in Dorian’s ear before running his tongue over the shell.

“Quiet as a mouse.”


End file.
